batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Huntress (Volume 3) Issue 3
Synopsis "Crossbow At The Crossroads, Part Three" After tracking Moretti all night while he partied on his yacht in international waters, Huntress is somewhat disappointed when the police surround him at the docks, depriving her of the opportunity to deliver her own brand of justice. She is even further disappointed when she realizes that the police are actually protecting Moretti, underlining the corruption that pervades Naples. She takes out the police outside the yacht and listens in as Moretti's woman Johara prepares the officers inside to meet with the son of the chairman of Kufra, who is set to return from Pompeii soon. Helena calls Alessandro to confirm that the only chairman whose name is Hassan comes from Kufra, and he could very well be the one behind the human trafficking going on in the Magreb. The son in particular that is on his way from Pompeii is Mustafa Ibn Hassan, the eldest of Hassan's sons, and he has himself been deported several times from civilized European countries. Alessandro warns Helena to be careful. Helena finds her way to the Pompeian outdoor amphitheatre where Moretti is meeting with Mustafa. The outdoor location poses some issues, but Helena manages to put on her costume without being seen. When one of the Huntress' arrows sends the ancient stones above them crumbling, Moretti pushes everyone out of the way, realizing that they've been followed by the vigilante who has been plaguing him of late. After Moretti and his guests escape, Huntress returns to stealth mode and begins picking off his men, one by one. Moretti rushes Mustafa back to his yacht, leaving the representative of the Italian government behind. He promises that they will find a more secure location to meet with the chairman as he offers Mustafa his pick from the girls sent from Kufra. In Kufra, Chairman Hassan has his army run the rebels out of the streets. However, after leading Kufra for so long, Hassan must take asylum in Italy. He plans to give up leadership to his son Mustafa, who will rule in a more modern way - but in a way that will keep things as they are. Now, having stolen the daughters of the dissidents in the street, Hassan prepares his next shipment. Meanwhile, Huntress is locked in battle with a particularly large thug of Mustafa's. He calls himself the Lion of the Kufra, and demands to know her name so that he can bury her with rites. She chooses to be called Huntress, and he mocks her anonymity as he wraps his strong hands around her neck. With some struggling, she uses a pressure point to knock him out, and then prepares to go after Moretti. Appearances "Crossbow At The Crossroads, Part Three" Individuals *Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Allesandro *Christina *Mr. Moretti *Ibn Hassan *Mustafa Ibn Hassan *Naples Polizia **Bruno **Romano *Johara *Roberto *Abdullah Ibn Hassan Locations *Italy **Naples **Pompeii *Kufra Items *Huntress' Crossbow Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20823 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Huntress_Vol_3_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/huntress-crossbow-at-the-crossroads-part-three/37-305765/ Huntress (Volume 3) Issue 03